Beezus Castell
Beatrice Evangeline Castell, who commonly goes by her nickname 'Beezus', is a half-blood witch born on the 7th day of February, year 2064. She is a Ravenclaw alumna of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a graduate of Bangalore Garden Institute with a degree in Herbology, major in Plant Care and Cultivation. Her interest mainly focuses on wand woods and water plants. Appearance Beezus stands at a height of five feet and seven inches. Not too tall but not too short for her age either. She has dark brown hair that at times appear red due to its grain and possible component. Her eyes are dark brown that compliments her thick eyelashes. Personality Being Beezus meant being a mixture of almost anything. If truth be told, the girl almost had mood swings. Traumatized by what happened to her family, she became more sensitive as years passed by though she always knows to put them in the rightful place. However, if provoked, she would really hit you with the most awful words that she could muster. She too, is also notable for having the spunk and guts with boys, especially the Snakes who always seem to trespass the boiling point of her Patience Meter. Apart from that, Beezus is friendly. Well, when she wants to be. She is also full of life and accommodating especially to her friends. But there are times that she uses fake smiles to hide away her tears. She considers herself weird, which in reality, applies to her more than it's supposed to. Early Life On the midnight of February 7, 2064, Beatrix Castell nèe Colter gave birth to her very first daughter with her husband Christopher Castell. The baby girl was named after Beatrix's and Christopher's mothers. "Beatrice" was from her paternal grandmother and "Evangeline" from her maternal grandmother. Hence, the name Beatrice Evangeline. And because she was the very first grandchild in the family, she was given much attention by her family from both sides. She did not know about her being a witch until she turned 6 years old wherein she already had a 3 year old sister, who was the one that gave her the nickname Beezus she couldn't pronounce the name Beatrice very well. Her mother was the one who explained her magical abilities slowly to her, her father was merely listening as he was only a muggle. At first, she did not believed it. However, when her mother pointed out her unusual abilities --like one time, she wanted a vanilla ice cream so much that she waited in line for almost an hour. With the treat in hand, she walked back to where her parents was but another kid bumped into her, causing the ice cream to fall to the ground. She became angry at the kid for not being careful and the next thing she knew the kid had tripped and fallen on the ground-- she later figured out that it was indeed true. Beatrice and her sister were raised with both muggle and wizarding perspective. At first it was not easy for her because she knew that she was different but as she grew older, she came to realize that being torn between a muggle and a witch wasn't too bad at all. In fact, it made life more easier, comfortable and happier for her. Her parents were the simplest example of that happiness for there were various instances when her mother would use spells to cook for them while she attends to her husband when he arrives from work or there are times when she uses a spell to tie Beezus' shoelaces while she was feeds Bambi. However, good things just never last. A year after, a tragedy occured which changed everything and made Beezus' life miserable. Her father died in a fire on the hospital he's was working at as a doctor. Her mother suffered severe trauma and because of that, she was placed temporarily in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Beezus and Bambi on the other hand without anyone to take care of them was left under the supervision of their Aunt Belinda. A few months later, her mother was released and they tended to continue living as they used to even without her father. For a while, they had once again become a family. Her mother, Beatrix worked very hard and gave them a wealthy, carefree life. However, it wasn't the end of miseries for Beezus, for one day when she was already 9 years old. Another tragical event took place. Bambi was accidentally hit by a car in a muggle sidewalk as she and Beezus were playing tag. Her mother went hysterical and for a second, many thought that Beezus would also have trauma. But unluckily she didn't. Instead it was her mother who became traumatic once more and she blamed Beezus for Bambi's death. She was admitted once again to St. Mungo's and Beezus returned to the care of her Aunt. Her mother never talked to her again, and thereon it was her Aunt Belinda who raised her until she was ready to set foot on Hogwarts. A Beezus Photo Album 527838_1283064505993_full.jpg|Beezus at four years old. 30316_barney.jpg|Guess what? You're a witch Beezus! 3137508980_7c6deb8134.jpg|Pre-hogwarts. ^_^ Selena-Gomez-Charity-Event.png|Pre-hogwarts2 ^_^ selena-gomez_1920x1440_90844.jpg|Summer. After first year. Video-Trailer-Ramona-Beezus-Starring-Selena-Gomez-Ginnifer-Goodwin-Josh-Duhamel.jpg|Beezus, her mom Beatrix and her sister Bambi after their Father's funeral. SVOD-L-Ramona-and-Beezus.jpg|Beezus and her younger sister, Bambi. ramona-and-beezus-trailer.jpg|Hiding one time when playing with cousin Dylan. maria_canals_berrera_selena_gomez_0809_275.jpg|Beezus and her Aunt Belinda. 318021.jpg|Bickering with her cousin. Gomez Selena.jpg|And vanilla ice cream! Yaaayyy! jun-cob-selena-gomez.jpg|Errr--possibly dressing up? Selena-Gomez-Wizards-Of-Waverly-Place.jpg|Beezus with 'Hogwarts, A History' selena-gomez-tinkerbell-3.jpg|Dressing up as Tinker Bell. (a fictional character from the Muggle World) selena-gomez-plays-the-drums-photos-3-300x266.jpg|And yes, she hits the drums at certain times! ERINxBEEZUS copy.jpg|Beezus and Erin over the summer. 26949764.jpg|A photo year before her sister was born. Relationships ''Family and Relatives 'Christopher Ivan Castell (Father) "You're such an angel darling and yes, you'll be a beautiful princess too." ''--- Christopher Ivan Castell, when Beezus asked him if she'd grow up to be a princess someday''. A muggle born doctor from Carson City, Nevada. Late husband of Beatrix Colter-Castell and father of Beatrice Evangeline Castell and Bambi Alexandra Castell. After meeting the mother of the two in a charity event for the sick and needy, he requested to be moved into another hospital at Rusholme, South Manchester, England where he sought after the love of Beatrix Colter and settled for good A few months time passed and the two eventually got together, became happy with each other, decided to get married and on June 2, 2051 made their vows. Three years after, his wife gave birth to their first daughter, Beatrice and by another three years, was gifted again with another daughter, Bambi. Amidst his success and attained blessings in life, his life was taken one day when the hospital he was working on had burned. Though he had spent little time with his family, Christopher was the kind of father anyone would wish to have. He was caring, kind and soft-spoken. '''Beatrix Cyrene Colter-Castell (Mother) "How could you?! I trusted you..And you..you..you killed your own sister!" ''--- 'Beatrix Castell, on the day that her second daughter died.'' A pureblood witch who grew up in the Muggle World. Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the same house as Beezus, Ravenclaw. She and her husband, Christopher met on a muggle charity event where her sister, Belinda volunteered. Thus, being dragged along. After being together for more than two years, they decided to get married and after three years, they were given their first daughter, Beezus. At the very least, a mother always feels happy whenever her child is with her and that was exactly what Beatrix felt whenever she held her daughter. Moreover, her happiness rose when she gave birth to another baby girl, Bambi. Beatrix' personality was a bit the opposite of her husband's. She's the one who's very strict in imposing discipline upon their children, yet she was a very loving mother. However, her motherly emotions were put to the test when her husband died on a fire. She felt helpless and she suffered from trauma so her family decided to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies. Though still shocked from what happened to her husband, Beatrix did all she could to regain her strength and when she did, she was released from St. Mungo's. She worked very hard to take care of her daughters and slowly, the three of them had placed the past behind. Yet, one thing happened she didn't quite expected. She received a call from her sister one day saying that they were in a muggle hospital and that her youngest daughter had been hit by a car. At that time, she felt like she lost everything. First, her husband now, her daughter. With rage and unfathomable anger, she blamed Beatrice for Bambi's death for she was supposed to take care of her younger sister. She hated her daughter so much that she willingly confined herself once more at St. Mungo's leaving Beatrice with her sister. Pain and heartache had taken over so she couldn't come to the realization that her only daughter was still alive and for that, she should still keep on living. She had closed her door, especially to Beezus. 'Bambi Alexandra Castell (Sister)' "Are you sure? Don't leave me okay.?And that's an order." ''--- Bambi Castell, talking one night with Beezus before going to bed.'' Born on April 23rd 2067, Bambi Alexandra Colter-Castell is the second daughter of Dr. Christopher Ivan Castell and Mrs. Beatrix Cyrene Castell. Being granted that her mother is a pure blood witch and father is a muggle, Bambi is also a half blood like her sister, Beatrice. She was particularly close to her sister and they were often found together. She was the one who gave her sister the nickname Beezus since she couldn't quite clearly pronounce the name Beatrice. Bambi depended so much on Beezus when the death of their father occurred and they were left under the care of their Aunt because their mother was confined at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Beezus became her second mother and she was loved by her sister so much. However, Bambi only lived a short life. She was hit by a car in a muggle sidewalk where Beezus was supposed to look after her. As a result, she died and Beezus was blamed mainly by their mother because of her death. 'Belinda Colter (Aunt)' "So what happened? Did you get high grades? Did you learn new spells? Did you have a boyfriend?" ''--- Belinda Colter, asking Beezus during summer break after first year.'' A kind, caring, talkative and sweet pure blood witch Aunt. Belinda Colter is the only sister of Beezus'mother, Beatrix. In contrast to her sister having a strict nature, she is the kind, supportive, down to earth and childish Aunt. From the day that Beezus was born until now, she had always been there. She's always by the young eaglete's side and because of her unnatural love for her niece, she didn't had the chance to get married. Instead, she has an adopted son who's older by a year than Beezus. In her perspective, it was not Beezus' fault why Bambi died and so, when Beatrix, her sister had willingly confined herself in St. Mungo's, she immediately took the young Beezus into her custody. She was the one who encouraged Beezus to keep on living eventhough the girl's mother hated her. Now, she's Beezus mother and confidante. When the tragedies happened, she moved with her adopted son into her sister's house. It is said that Beezus got her cheerful personality from her. She is currently engaged to a Ministry employee and planning to get married soon. 'Dylan Andre Colter (Cousin)' "Oh? So you're saying you're saying you can do magic? Prove it!" ''--- Dylan Colter, saying his best punch line for Beezus.'' The most annoying person in Beezus' vocabulary. A muggle who not only knows but also practices magic. He is the adopted son of Beezus'only maternal Aunt, Belinda. He was an orphan and only a year old when Belinda adopted him during a charity event she attended; the same charity event where Beezus mother and father met. He was not given a letter of admittance to Hogwarts but Beezus did and because of this, he always found it best to annoy the girl in order to hide his insecurities or else she would go on telling him all about the Magical World which he wishes most to be a part of. Instead, he studies at a private muggle school where he excels both in academic and curricular activites. He's also part of their school's swimming team. Aside from being a consistent annoyance to Beezus, he is also her best male friend outside Hogwarts. He loves Quidditch as much as Beezus does, in fact he was even better. Pets ''Friends and etcetera Timeline '''2065' - Born (February 7th) 2075 - Started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted under Ravenclaw House; Made it into the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team 2076 - 2077 - Played Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team; Received a letter from cousin that she may not be able to go back to Hogwarts for the next term 2077 - 2078 - Attended her Aunt's wedding as a bridesmaid and was presented with the news that she could continue studying at Hogwarts; still played Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team 2078 - 2079 -''' ' Had her first boyfriend; Began visiting St. Mungo's Hospital because of frequent nosebleeds, bruises, fainting spells and the likes but still played Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team '''2079' '-' 2080 '''- Became Ravenclaw Prefect; still played Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team (even became sub-Captain for one match); Was diagnosed to have leukemia; Took the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations ☀OWLs scores: Ancient Runes: A Arithmancy: O Astronomy: O Care of Magical Creatures: E Charms: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Divination: A Herbology: O History of Magic: E Muggle Studies: O Potions: O Transfiguration: O '''2081 - 2082 - Got her first tattoo; Rejected boyfriend's wedding proposal which consequently led to an irrefutable rocky break-up; Underwent course treatment concomitantly throughout the school year; Stepped down from being Prefect and Chaser in the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team 2082 - Took the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding tests; Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ☀NEWTs scores: Ancient Runes: A Arithmancy: A Astronomy: O Care of Magical Creatures: O Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Divination: A Herbology: O History of Magic: E Muggle Studies: O Potions: O Transfiguration: O 2083 - Underwent extensive treatment for six months 2083 - 2084 '''- Moved to the Maldives and started school at Bangalore Garden Institute, taking up Advanced Herbology Studies; applied and was given approval to be a member of the International Association of Herbologists '''2085 '- 2086' - Had her second boyfriend; Broke up with him; Served as Herbology apprentice at the main Bangalore Garden in India, investigating composition and genealogy of wand trees; Got her Apparition license 2087 - Graduated from Bangalore Garden Institute; Got her second tattoo The Name * The name 'Beatrice' along with the nickname 'Beezus' was taken from the movie Ramona and Beezus (where Selena Gomez also plays Beezus; models for Bambi Alexandra Castell and Beatrix Cyrene Castell are on the same movie and plays the same role, only with different names and story plot). *And the surname 'Castell' accidentally came into the mind of the creator while thinking of a good choice of family name for her charrie and saw the brand of the ballpen she was holding: Faber Castell. Words from the Creator So, for the information for everyone. That Tomewitch (aka Tazzie) is the creator of Beezus Castell and therefore ME! I'll be giving you more FACTS about how Beezus came to be. *Beezus' model is Selena Gomez. *Her love for ice cream and animals, hate for chocolate, and fondness for cute things is largely based on mine. *Her life story is totally far from mine. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2082 Category:Half-Blood Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Hogwarts Category:Diagon Alley